


Mess is Mine

by Caraphernellic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraphernellic/pseuds/Caraphernellic
Summary: Car accidents are as common as colds, but they don't often result in bizarre friendships as one did for Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. The pretense of cars is soon just an excuse as long hours in the garage slowly start to become something else. If they let the charade give way, it  could only be the beginning to the rest of their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Named for the song 'Mess is Mine' by Vance Joy. It's been a LONG time since I've written anything non-school related so I hope I haven't lost my touch. More archive warnings and tags to come. I'm planning on this being a long fic so stay tuned for the ride.

Dean was on his way home from his mother’s house like any typical Sunday evening. Sunday dinners were a tradition created after his father passed three years ago of a heart attack- Dean and his brother’s way of keeping their mom from feeling too alone. He rounded the corner onto the long dusty road that would take him back to his place, when he realized too late that there was a car too close in front of his beloved Impala. The front end of his car bumped into the large, God-awful yellow one almost directly around the bend. Dean can now see that the car has its hazard lights flashing, and really, what an awful spot to break down. The car is positioned so close to the turn that it is almost impossible to see around the bushes. This has clearly created the predicament that Dean is now in. Although he slammed the brakes on, he was too late to avoid rear-ending the poor bastard. Luckily he hadn’t been going too fast, but he still worries for his Baby as he thrusts the car into park and exits the vehicle.

  
Dean can now get a good look at the other car- a 1978 Lincoln Continental of all vehicles. The thing is a yellow color that could be described by some as putrid, and rusting in various spots. And now, with a decent-sized dent in the back and a fender that is hanging on with its last hope. Dean is pondering all of this when he realizes two things: the driver of the other car is now standing near him, and he hasn’t even thought to check his own Impala for damage yet. “Man…I am so sorry. Couldn’t even see your car through the bushes.” Dean starts with an apology to the stranger while assessing his front fender. He breathes a quiet sigh of relief- his baby is unharmed save for a couple of small scratches. His car is old, a 1967 model, but sturdy as hell and well taken care of. The Continental on the other hand…clearly suffered the damage due to lack of tender loving care. The other man finally speaks “It was clearly an unfortunate accident. I do not blame you.” Dean had not been expecting the gruff voice that emanated from the other man, nor the words he spoke. He’d been expecting the guy to be an asshole, frankly, given the situation. “I do not have automobile insurance.” The man says as an afterthought, rubbing the back of his neck in a clear sign of distress.

  
Dean doesn’t know what comes over him, but seemingly without permission he hears his own voice saying “You know what? I can fix it for you. No problem at all.” “You’re a mechanic?” The man asks, head tilting slightly to the side. “Well….no.” Dean admits. “But I grew up around a few. Learned a lot over the years.” He is already assessing what tools he will need mentally, eyes raking over the Continental. “You would do that for me?” The man sounds hopeful, and it finalizes Dean’s decision.

  
Another ten minutes on the dusty road and Dean has learned that the man’s name is Castiel and that his hazards were on in the first place because his battery had died. He jumps the car and they exchange contact information with plans to start working on the damage in the near future.

  
Castiel had not been expecting his misfortune to end up fortunate, to some degree. The man he had met-Dean- seemed very friendly and willing to help, which warmed his heart. He had only been in town six months and had not made very many friends or gotten much sorted out. However, he would not let himself be discouraged and he found himself looking forward to meeting with Dean again. He told himself that this was for the sole purpose of his car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Three days after the incident, Castiel finds himself pulling up to a small, but well-kept red brick house almost smack in the middle of town. The garage is set back behind the house a little, and looks as though it will house his large vehicle comfortably for the time being. Dean greets him with a warm smile and instructs him to pull the Continental right up into the garage. He wears a tight, faded black t-shirt with equally worn jeans. Castiel notices these things, because although not the most charismatic for picking up partners, he has always been attracted to men and is not oblivious to those who are particularly handsome. Dean wonders what Castiel is seeing as he drives slowly up his gravel driveway. His house isn’t much, but he sees to it that it is always upkept to the best of his ability- lawn always mowed, bushes always trimmed, and shingles always repaired after a particularly bad storm. Truthfully, he worked hard to buy this place on his own and is damn proud of it.  
It’s not long before the two men ease into semi-awkward small talk as Dean works on popping the dent out. Dean learns that Castiel is working on opening up an organic store in town, and in turn shares that he is a contractor as his own job. Dean will admit that he is kind of enjoying the attention that Cas (the nickname slipped out, and Castiel assured him that he didn’t mind it) is paying to him as he sits on an overturned bucket near the side of the garage. The other man is watching Dean’s every move as if fascinated. It almost makes Dean want to take his time fixing the car, but that wouldn’t be quite fair.

  
A few hours later, and Castiel’s car looks….well, as good as it did pre-accident. He offers to pay Dean, to which he scoffs and refuses to take the cash. “No matter what you say, it was partly my fault.” Dean tells him, with a slight wave of the hand signaling ‘it was no biggie, anyway’. “The least I could do.” He shrugs and leans against it, dusting his hands off with a rag. “You know, the car could definitely use a lot more work.” Cas tells him with a half-smile. “That I would insist on paying you for, of course. That is, if you aren’t too busy…” He trails off, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Dean will probably tell him to take it to a mechanic, like any normal person would do. He's mere seconds away from collecting the keys and reversing all the way home if it will keep him from having to hear Dean politely decline. But Dean just smiles “Actually, that would be great. I haven’t worked on a project car in ages.”

  
Castiel sets up an ‘appointment’ with Dean for the next week, with a hopeful flutter in his stomach and an undented bumper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made enough sense when describing things from both Dean and Cas' point of view. Also, to clarify, John will be portayed in the story as how I think he would have been as a father if he weren't a hunter. Think of "What is and What Never Should Be" vibes. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

 

 Wednesdays are Dean’s early days at work- he uses them to make sure everything is in order with the payments from his jobs from the previous week. He’s usually done about four, so this is the day he picked to meet with Castiel again. He waits patiently for him as he leans against the garage with a beer. He watches the Continental pull up the drive at 4:01pm.

Castiel rolls down the window “Sorry I’m late!” His eyes betray the amusement in his voice at his joke. He’s wearing soft, well-loved jeans with a long-sleeved light blue shirt. He steps out and he and Dean get the car prepped for Dean to do an oil change. Dean offers Cas a beer, and after a few, Castiel’s cheeks are flushed a light pink. He doesn’t often drink alcohol, so he feels pleasantly buzzed as he sits in the warm garage. He soaks up all the sounds, smells, and colors. There’s a few splashes of oil on the cement floor from his car, and he watches as the colors swirl around in the inky black, every so often catching a ray of light from the small window nearby. Dean hums to himself as he works, sometimes making conversation with Castiel. It’s Dean’s voice that breaks him from his reverie now.

“Cas?”

“Hm?” Cas looks up from the floor. “My apologies, what did you say?” He flushes harder even though Dean is underneath the car and cannot see him.

“When’s the last time you had a tune-up on this thing?” Dean slides out from underneath the vehicle to meet Cas’ eyes.

“It’s been…..a while.” Castiel admits cautiously.

“I can tell.” Dean huffs a laugh. “We’ll get her in tip-top shape though.” He pats the hood of the car lovingly. “She got a name?” He jokes.

“Bernice.” Cas tells him seriously. He cracks a smile at Dean’s answering face of surprise. “Your car?”

“Baby.” Dean says, the pride in his voice evident.

“Dirty Dancing fan?” Castiel wonders. His sister had been a huge fan of the movie, and he can’t deny, it’s pretty good.

“Swayze killed it in that movie. I mean, c’mon, who doesn’t love it?!” Dean sounds slightly defensive, but relaxes quickly. “Honestly, I think it was his pants. Those pants killed it in that movie.” He raises his eyebrows suggestively, with an almost flirty smile. “Nobody puts baby in a corner!”

Cas can’t help but laugh at that, but truthfully Dean just astonished him. Was he alluding to finding Patrick Swayze attractive? As in, a male? Castiel ponders this as Dean slides back underneath the Continental. At some point, Dean has turned on the radio, at first singing exaggeratedly as a joke, but now, singing quietly in a normal voice. He wonders if Dean knows that he can hear him. It’s nice, sitting in companionable silence in the wake of the setting sun.

Dean doesn’t pay much mind to the fact that he just admitted to liking men. He’s been open about his bisexuality since he was fifteen, when he first came out. He’s never really run into a problem enough to hide it. He supposes that’s really fortunate, and he does appreciate the kind people of the town for that.

He sings softly to ‘Smoke on the Water’ while wiping his hands on a rag. “Well, Cas, she’s all set for today.” He looks at him for a moment. “Dude, are you drunk?” Castiel’s eyes are slightly glossy and his cheeks are tinted red. Dean chuckles a little.

“No!” Cas says it much like a petulant child. “But I am tipsy.” He admits.

“You shouldn’t drive like that.” Dean tells him thoughtfully. “Come in the house for a bit, I’ll whip up some dinner. I’m starved.” He offers Cas a smile.

The two men make their way into Dean’s house, and into the kitchen. The kitchen itself is small, but not cramped. Everything seems to be spaced in a way that makes it feel easy-to-use and welcoming. Castiel sits on a barstool at the island counter, watching Dean work. He himself can cook, but sometimes considers it daunting to cook a nice meal for only one person. Dean however, seems to enjoy it. Castiel can tell that he takes pride in his creations, and cooking seems to fall under that category as well. Dean chops vegetables and simmers sauce. Cas feels a slight twinge of guilt that once again, he is a bystander while Dean does all the work. He voices his concerns to him.

“You’re a guest.” Dean reminds him. “Besides, I like doing these things.”

Dean cooks up pasta with vegetables in it, his go-to recipe when he has his brother Sam over. Sam will gripe if Dean doesn’t feed him something semi-healthy, so this is his compromise meal. He ponders why it feels nice instead of weird that he’s cooking dinner for a near complete stranger. Castiel is easy to get along with- thoughtful, funny, though at times awkward….and nice. The guy is just so damn nice it’s hard not to like him.

The boys eat a nice meal on the back porch, and before either of them know it, it’s nearing 8pm. Castiel’s eyes are bright now, the effects of the beer nearly dissipated with the food now in his stomach. He offers to help clean up, but Dean still insists that he is a guest and he can take care of it. He walks Cas to the car.

“I should’ve given you a tour of the house.” He muses. Maybe that was rude of him not to, he thinks to himself.

“Next time?” Cas implores shyly.

“Next time.” Dean agrees with a smile.

They exchange numbers under the pretense of another meeting for the car. And if it gives each man a warm feeling in the pit of their stomachs, well, that’s nobody’s business but theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, who doesn't love Dirty dancing references? Also, it's true that Swayze's butt in those black pants really added to the quality of the movie. Thank you all for reading and leave me some feedback (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little while but Chapter Three is here :) Enjoy!

Sam Winchester has noticed a change in his brother lately. Besides the obvious mention of a new name- ‘Cas’, Dean calls his new friend- his brother seems lighter somehow. Sam and their mother converse quietly that they think it is good for Dean to have a new companion. Sam secretly believes it’s more than just a friendship, but he keeps it to himself. The past few Sunday dinners have consisted of Dean telling them almost exclusively about Cas, instead of his usual griping about work.

Dean thinks he has his brother and mother fooled that he is simply fixing up the car of a new friend. He doesn’t tell them that sometimes at night he dreams about Castiel- nothing weird, but definitely….different. He and Cas haven’t had a proper ‘hang-out’ together unless it was under the pretense of Cas’ stubborn old Continental. So really, what is there for Dean to tell? Fixing up the car really /has/ been all he’s been doing. He’s met with Castiel five or six times now, all within his garage. Don’t get him wrong, he has had a great time every single time but he sometimes wishes that they could go out in public together. Not a date, but maybe just a different kind of casual hang out.

‘Not a date.’ Dean repeats to himself.

It is on the seventh time that they have made a plan to meet that Dean voices his thoughts to Castiel.

“We should, you know, maybe go get a coffee or something sometime. If you want. If you like coffee. If you ….” Dean cuts himself off, grimacing. ‘Way to go Winchester,’ He thinks to himself.

“That would be lovely Dean.” Castiel tells him honestly. “I drink tea.” He informs him, smiling. He hopes he appears composed on the outside, because in his chest his heart is beating fast like it knows something he doesn’t. He is pretty sure Dean just wants to go out as friends, but he is so handsome and nice that Cas’ heart can’t help but to want it to be under another pretense. Dean changes his grease-stained t-shirt and they go out to a local coffee joint that same night.

The place is called “Benny’s Brews” and Dean apparently knows the owner quite well. He too, is a handsome man, tall with ice-blue eyes and a rugged appearance but a soft accent. Cas pretends not to notice the glances that Benny throws at Dean. Finally, on Benny’s third (or is it fourth now?) glance their way, Cas blurts out “Old flame?” Dean looks up sharply from where he had been stirring his coffee. “What was that?” He seems a little surprised.

“Oh, I am sorry…” Castiel is embarrassed now. “I just thought…” He cups his hands around his own mug and squeezes, hoping that he can disappear into the warm liquid inside.

“We kissed. Once.” Dean admits. “Never went anywhere after that. He was in the closet, I wasn’t.” Dean shrugs. He had liked Benny, once, but that was a long time ago and he had since come to terms with it that his friend simply wasn’t ready. By the time he was, Dean was long gone to college.

“He is quite good-looking.” Cas comments, holding his breath for Dean’s reply.

“I always was a sucker for blue eyes.” Dean smirks, a bit of his natural flirty side slipping through.

Cas draws a deep breath. “My last boyfriend had blue eyes. I think they might be overrated. I much prefer brown…or green.” Cas can’t believe he’s mentioning Balthazar at all, not to mention /here/, to Dean of all people. He thinks it’s his way of telling Dean he’s into men as well, but he can’t be too sure because his brain feels too much like the honey in his tea.

Dean smiles at him. “I still think you’re wrong about blue eyes.” They sit in silence for a few minutes, each of them processing the new information. When the coffee and tea is drained from their cups, they decide to take an evening walk rather than go straight home. It’s beautiful outside, early September still clinging to summer’s warmth. Leaves litter the sidewalks and streets, and Cas steps on all the crunchy ones like he’s ten years old. It soon turns into a game of he and Dean counting the amount they each step on.

“Twenty!” Castiel shouts triumphantly. Dean laughs but shrugs. “You won, fair and square.” They sit down on the edge of a concrete fountain to catch a breath. The sun is significantly lower in the sky than it was when they began their walk, and they use their moment to admire the view. Cas digs two coins out of his pocket and hands one to Dean. “Make a wish!” the pennies drop into the fountain with a soft sound.

As they begin the journey back to the car, Dean suddenly begins to feel increasingly nervous. His hand barely brushes against Cas’ every so often, and he so badly wants to take it, but he chickens out. He’s almost pissed at himself by the time they make it back to his place. Cas is climbing in his car and he still hasn’t made a move.

“I had a good time. We should do this again.” Dean makes a last ditch effort.

“Absolutely. Maybe you could even come see my place.” Cas offers him a shy smile, the one that only comes out every so often.

“It’s a date.” Dean replies, winking at him as he walks away, leaving Cas to drive home and replay those three words a half dozen times.

Dean is mortified. As soon as he turns away from the car, his face slips into a frown. He can’t believe he just said that. Without even mentally confirming that Castiel is interested in him, he just called a casual invitation a date. He even winked, the cheesiest move in the book. He thinks about texting Cas an apology, but an hour goes by, then two, and he hasn’t worked up the courage yet or found the words. It’s almost 11:30pm when he actually receives a text from Cas himself.

“A date, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some feedback !


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel thought about Dean calling it a date for what seemed like hours. Did he really mean a date? A date-date? Or just a date as in a plan? He finally texted Dean because he felt like he would explode. “A date, huh?” Is the best he could come up with. He paced while he waited for a response.

“Only if you want it to be…” Dean replied within one minute, despite the late hour. Cas chewed on a fingernail, a bad habit that he hasn’t done since he was much younger. He doesn’t know what to say- it’s been a long time since he’s had any sort of relationship and he feels very rusty. After a few more moments of consideration, he dials Dean’s number before he loses his nerve.

Dean is not expecting his phone to ring a few minutes later, but he answers it right away so that he doesn’t have time to think too much. “Hello, Dean.” Cas’ familiar gravel voice greets him.  
“Listen, don’t feel any pressure if I crossed a line.” Dean tells him, all of his earlier confidence long gone. He hears the unsteadiness in his own tone and hopes it doesn’t come across on the line.  
“I want it to be a date.” Cas tells him. “You’re so nice to me, you’re a good cook, and….I want it to be a date.” He repeats. He is blushing on the other end of the line and is thankful that this is not in person.

They discuss a day and time and hang up the phone after another half an hour of playful banter.

Dean rings Sam a few days later. “Listen. I uh…have a date on Friday. You’re better at the whole ‘style’ thing than me, so maybe you could help me pick something out.” It has taken Dean two days to swallow his pride enough for this phone call. The answering pause from Sam makes him regret calling him at all, he’s almost sure his younger brother will laugh in his face and tease him. After all, that’s admittedly what Dean would have done if the roles were reversed. Instead, he gets a “Sure Dean, come by any time and Jess and I will help you.” Dean is so relieved he could practically fist-pump.  
Sam calls his longtime girlfriend Jessica immediately to tell her the news. First, he boasts that his hunch was right, and then he spends almost twenty minutes delightedly telling her (as if she doesn’t already know) that Dean has never asked him for something like this. Dean’s ‘friend’ must be really something for him to ask Sam a favor like that.

Unfortunately, Dean has a busy week at work so the only time he has to get himself together for the date is Friday a few hours beforehand. He is at Sam’s house trying things on for him and Jess. He and Castiel have decided on something simple- mini golf and then ice cream afterward. Dean is struggling to find something that says “I care, but not too much.” Jess is very good at things like this, despite her tomboy-ish nature. “You want your outfit to show that you tried, but not too over the top. And this is perfect.” She assures him for the umpteenth time. Dean is dressed in a black t-shirt with a red button down over top, unbuttoned to look casual. The sleeves are rolled up to add to the vibe. His jeans are fitted and light-wash (no holes, per Jess’ insistence) paired with brown lace-up boots. Cas’ /does/ usually only see him in worn and grease-stained clothes, so he guesses anything is really a step up.

Across town, Cas is doing the same thing unbeknownst to either of them. He is being twirled around by Gabriel, his barely-older-but-it-still-counts brother. While they are close in age, only two years apart, they are total opposites by both looks and personality. “Dean-o will love you no matter what.” Gabriel tells him. “And if he doesn’t I’ll kick his ass.” He ignores Cas’ answering glare and straightens out his white button down. “Go get ‘em Tiger.” His brother’s grin does nothing to calm his nerves. He almost runs out the back door when he hears the now-familiar rumble of Dean’s beautiful car pull up right on time. Gabe shoves him toward the front door and reassures him once again.

Dean watches Cas slowly walk out of the house at 7:30pm. He looks terrified, and Dean wonders just how long it’s been since either of them have been on a proper date. Once his date is actually in the car, the tension seems to melt away a bit and it’s easy for them to fall into relaxed conversation. They could almost pretend it was one of their usual hang-outs, if it weren’t for the scent of Dean’s cologne and Cas’ aftershave mixing in the air between them.

Dean learns a few new things about Castiel on their first official date- number one being he is terrible at mini golf. Despite this, they both have a great time, even if it takes longer than expected to get through the course. The second thing he learns is that Cas has not been out on a real date in almost four years. It’s been as long for Dean for a date with a man. He did go on a few dates with a woman named Lisa last year, but she ended up back with her ex for the sake of their kid together and that was the end of that. The third thing he learns surprises Dean- Cas is /funny./ He’s always been funny, to be fair, but when they’re in Dean’s garage he’s more reserved, it’s more of a quiet, ‘I’m not trying to be funny’ humor. But here, on the mini golf course, it seems like he is really letting loose and the more uninhibited side of him is appearing in front of Dean’s eyes.

They walk to get ice cream, catching their breath from all of their laughter. Dean finally works up the courage to slip his hand into Castiel’s, and it makes both of their eyes shine with excitement. They hold hands even whilst eating their ice cream cones, even if it is a little messy to eat with one hand. Cas feels like he can’t get enough of the feeling of Dean’s calloused hand in his own, and he keeps checking to make sure this is real. He is staring at their intertwined hands for a minute too long when Dean asks him if he is alright. 

“Yes Dean, I couldn’t be better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I torturing you guys too much?! I'm sorry, I just love slow-burn far too much.
> 
> Dean's Date Outfit  
> https://goo.gl/images/V1LfVc
> 
> Cas' Date Outfit  
> https://goo.gl/images/SXd4Tz


	5. Chapter 5

Dean drives Cas home with the radio on low. The sky is dark now, and the windows in the Impala are rolled down. The warm, balmy air hits Castiel’s skin like a gentle caress. He feels so at ease, listening to the gentle rumble of the car coupled with the tune of Bryan Adams barely reaching his ears. As they walk up to his front door together, he can also make out the sound of crickets and frogs in the distance, his favorite summer sound. They both chirp together at night in harmony, coming from the small creek behind Cas’ house a ways. He and Dean look at each other nervously as they reach the porch. This is the best and worst part of any first date- the moment where you have to decide if you make the plunge for that first kiss.

“I had a great time, Dean.” He cringes immediately, that was the most cliché thing he could have possibly said, but Dean doesn’t seem to mind.

“I did too. I’m glad that we decided to stop beating around the bush.” He adds, grinning. Dean swallows hard after, taking a step closer. “I…” Cas darts out and gives Dean a firm, yet gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll call you soon.” Dean tells him, after gathering himself for a moment after the unexpected sweet gesture. He watches to make sure Castiel gets in okay before he waves, then walks back to his vehicle. He’s opening the door when he hears footsteps behind him again. He’s startled to see his date behind him.  He can read the shyness on Cas’ face, so he takes some initiative and closes the distance between them.

Their lips touch tenderly, Dean’s hand cupping Cas’ jaw and Cas’ hands on his waist. They pull away to breathe each other’s air for a moment before another, more chaste kiss ensues. Dean steps away. Their kisses were amazing, but it just feels right to stop now and leave some anticipation for the next date.

Unfortunately, Dean gets swamped at work when a new couple moves to town and enlists his help in practically redoing their entire house. He talks to Cas all the time on the phone, but it’s about two weeks before they can plan another date. Cas takes the opportunity to focus on his work as well- he’s launching a new line of his own homemade products at his store. He makes beeswax and honey candles and other products. His store is small, and hasn’t been open very long, but he is immensely proud of it. He has had steady business so far, mostly locals excited to have a new place to shop, but a few tourists passing by as well.

On this particular Friday afternoon however, business has been slow all day. Cas looks up immediately when he hears the bell on the door chime. Dean walks in looking sun-kissed from long hours outside. “Hey stranger.” He smiles and walks up to the counter. “What time are you off?”

Cas is very pleased to see him. It has only been a couple of months, but Dean has become a constant in his life and the two weeks without him have been slightly lonely. He still hasn’t made too many acquaintances in town, so most of his social contact comes from Dean or his work. He checks the time.

“An hour.”

“Great, I’m going to go home and shower, and then we can go down to the lake. There’s a local band playing, and they’re pretty good. A couple of my buddies will be there…I thought you could meet them.” Dean seems pretty excited about this prospect, and although Castiel is nervous, there’s no way he could say no. Not that he wants to. They work out the details and by 7pm, they’re on a dirt road heading down to ‘the lake’, as Dean as referred to it as.

Dean looks fantastic tonight, in a tight black t-shirt and dark jeans that hug his butt. Cas can’t help but feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he watches him walk in front of him. They grab a picnic table and watch the band set up. Cas squints his eyes, he could swear the drummer looks like…

“Hey brother.” Benny waves at them both as he sets up his drum set.

“Oh, I didn’t know Benny was in the band.” Cas hopes he sounds casual.

  
“Is that a problem?” Dean asks genuinely, suddenly worried. He hadn’t thought that it bothered Cas that they sometimes saw Dean’s old flame. He’d barely even call it that, it’s more like an old spark.

“No, no.” Cas assures him, sounding more confident than he feels.

 

He hates to admit it, but the band actually /is/ pretty good. It’s not even necessarily Castiel’s type of music, but they sound good, even he can hear that. Dean seems really into it, bobbing his head. The area fills up fast with people as the sun goes down. They get some food from a food truck as they wait out the intermission. Cas is just happy to be spending time with Dean

“We should come swimming here soon.” Dean comments, looking out over the water.

“I don’t know how.” Cas admits, embarrassed.

Dean turns to him, eyes soft. “I’ll teach you.” He smiles and takes Cas’ hand over the table.

“Okay.” Cas agrees, and gives him a fond smile in return.

“Would you….would you want to be my boyfriend? Start officially dating?” Dean wants to ask before the band begins again.

“Yes!” Cas tells him eagerly. He blushes at the rushed response.

The two finish their night in a lovers daze, giddy with the beginning of a new relationship.

The two men fall into an easy routine consisting of work and seeing each other. They’re still shy with their intimate relationship, each wanting to take things slow due to past relationships. They are planning their first big step tonight- Cas is going to meet Sam.

Cas has had a stomachache all day, but he’s convinced it’s just nerves. He paces around his house, worried about being able to consume the dinner they will be eating with Dean’s brother. He knows that his younger sibling is very important to Dean, and he irrationally worries that Sam won’t take a liking to him. He’s talked to his own brother, Gabriel, on the phone twice already, Gabe trying to calm him down and reassure him. The pain in his stomach gets stronger the closer it gets to the time they will all be meeting. Sam and Dean are driving together and Cas is meeting them at a casual restaurant.

Cas gives himself away when he winces as Dean hugs him outside of the establishment.

“You okay?” Dean frowns.

“I’m fine, just nervous I think.” His stomach seems to twist even as he’s speaking. The thought of eating could not be less appealing to him, but he simply can’t pass up this night. It’s too important to Dean, and to their relationship. He takes a step forward and doubles over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for all the kudos ! I've really been enjoying writing again :) Leave me some comments to fuel my fire. If any of you have your own fic you would like me to check out, let me know !


	6. Chapter 6

“Cas!” Dean gasps, clutching at his arm. His boyfriend is bent over in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. Sam is already inside the restaurant, but Dean can’t be worried about that right now. “What’s wrong?” He asks, twice, but Cas doesn’t-or can’t- answer him.

Cas vomits onto the sidewalk, his body in so much pain that he can’t even feel embarrassed. “I think something’s wrong.” He chokes out. The pain he had been denying all day is now very clear to himself, Dean, and a few bystanders. Someone calls an ambulance. Cas sits down on the curb, still bent over and clutching his abdomen. Dean sits by him, rubbing his arms and trying to keep his own panic in check. Castiel is normally so calm, and soft-spoken, he isn’t used to seeing a more anxious version of him and he’s trying not to let his own discomfort show.

Cas wishes he could sink into a pit in the ground. Despite his affliction, he still finds it within himself to feel ashamed that he’s ruining their night. He voices this to Dean.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I love ambulance rides.” Dean attempts to crack a joke, managing a tight smile.

It works, Cas feels the tiniest bit better that his boyfriend is being so generous about their situation. Sam is going to meet them at the hospital-what a fantastic first meeting for them. Dean holds his hand on the short ride to the local hospital. The paramedics have speculated appendicitis, and as they described the symptoms to him and questioned him about the day, Castiel is almost certain they’re right. He should have went to the doctor sooner instead of putting it off. They let him know that they will be rushing him into surgery as soon as they arrive at the hospital. He’s scared, he’s never had surgery before, but Dean reassures him and squeezes his hand.

“I’ll be waiting for you the whole time. Everything will be perfect.” Dean tells him over and over.

 

Dean watches as they wheel his boyfriend into the operating room, blowing him a kiss. He feels a little goofy doing it, but he hopes it makes Cas feel better. As soon as the doors close, Dean breathes out deeply and begins to panic. He no longer has to hold it together for Castiel, so his anxiety takes a hold of him full force. Sam is in the lobby waiting for him, and he squeezes his shoulder. “These kinds of surgeries are routine, Dean. He’ll be fine. It will take a couple of hours, tops.” He grabs them each a coffee while they wait.

Sam has Dean tell him about Cas- of course he’s mentioned him to his brother, but in his gruff, Dean-like way that didn’t disclose too much information. He’s like their dad in that way- a caring man in his heart, but sometimes closed off and a little reluctant to admit his true feelings. This time, he /really/ talks about him. Their conversation is interrupted when a man of short stature appears in front of them.

“Gabriel.” The man holds his hand out to shake.

“Uh..hi?” It doesn’t register with Dean at first, his mind is too cluttered. Sam looks between both of them, as if waiting for them to clue him in. Dean stands up suddenly.

“Hi.” He says again, finally shaking his hand. This is Castiel’s brother that he’s heard so much about. It threw Dean off seeing him here- first of all, Cas had told him he didn’t live around here, and second, he looks /nothing/ like his boyfriend. Gabriel has honey eyes and light hair, his skin tone more akin to Dean’s own than to Cas’.

“You need to tell me all about your intentions with my brother.” Gabriel rests a hand on Dean’s shoulder, even though he is the taller man. Sam looks at them with amusement. The two take a walk outside to have a more private conversation.

“Cas really likes you, you know.” Gabriel tells him, taking a bite of a piece of licorice that he seemingly pulled from nowhere. “You break his heart…” He motions his hand across his throat, making a sharp sound. “That’ll be the end of ya.” Dean nods, completely understanding the big-brother act. Hell, he’s done it himself many times.

“I would never. He’s a great guy, really great.” He says this with sincerity, none of the fake stumbling he would have given to the father of some girl he was with at the time.

He learns that Gabriel is on Castiel’s emergency contact list, and that was why he was notified that he was here. He lives in Colorado, but was on his way to surprise his brother anyway. He had helped Cas to settle in a few weeks before, and after phone calls from him earlier that day, he decided that he wanted to come back to spend a little more time and possibly even meet the boyfriend his little brother had gone on and on about. “Now here we are.” He gestures. He seems remarkably calm for someone whose brother is in emergency surgery. Dean tells him as much, curious at his answer to his observation.

“Angels are watching over him.” Gabriel tells him seriously.

“My mom always used to tell me that when I was a kid.” Dean tells him, wondering why he’s oversharing to his boyfriend’s older brother whom he has just met not half an hour ago. Gabe swallows another piece of licorice. “It’s true. Always have been, for that kid.” Dean doesn’t understand what he means but doesn’t ask.

“I gotta tell you, you’re not what I was expecting.” Dean isn’t rude when he says it, just commenting, as if elaborating on why he hadn’t recognized him earlier.   
  
“Adopted.” Gabriel answers Dean’s unspoken question. “We all were.” That, Dean had not known. However, he did know that Castiel had four other siblings, himself being the youngest. The two go back inside to wait with Sam, making small talk until Cas’ doctor comes out to speak with them.

“Family of Castiel Novak?”  The unlikely trio of men stands up in unison. “He’s in post-op right now, recovering. He’s pretty lucky.” Gabe glances at Dean at that, as if to say “See what I mean?”

“His appendix would have burst with half an hour if he hadn’t gotten to the hospital.” The doctor continues. “He’ll make a full recovery.” Dean and Gabriel sigh in relief.

 

Dean is allowed to see Cas for a few minutes before they kick him out due to the end of visiting hours. He can tell Cas is groggy, and he wants him to rest up, so maybe that’s a good thing. He kisses his head before he reluctantly leaves.

Dean can barely sleep all night, the day’s events playing over in his mind. He feels guilty for not knowing Cas was sick, even if he hadn’t seen him all day. He shudders to think what might have happened if his appendix had burst. Cas has become such a light in Dean’s life, he can’t imagine what his days would be like without his dry humor, his wide smile, or his gentle, hesitant touch. He thinks of the word love, and it doesn’t even startle him- it doesn’t feel like a realization, it feels so natural that he doesn’t even notice that he’s just associated the word with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some exciting things planned for this story, so bookmark it so you don't miss anything ! Thank you all for reading, as always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday ! Here's another chapter to celebrate the weekend :)  
> *disclaimer- there is a smut scene in this chapter !

Cas is discharged the next day with a clean bill of health save for the healing surgical wound. Gabriel kindly offers to take over his store for a few days until he can get back on his feet, and Cas accepts. He loafs around his house for a week, with Dean coming to check on him whenever he can. Gabe is staying with him, but he’s so busy with the store that he hardly sees his brother.  
After that week of rest, Castiel is feeling a lot better and more energetic. Dean has arranged for he and Sam to meet at his place so he can cook them dinner. Cas is less apprehensive for this meeting than he was the first time, and he finds himself cracking jokes about his leftover, healthy organs.

“Not funny.” Dean gripes, but he’s smiling. “No more hospital trips this time, eh? Sammy’s not /that/ bad.”

Castiel really likes Sam, even if they’ve only been conversing for about an hour. He’s very different from Dean, but not in a bad way. They watch Dean cook for a few minutes, Castiel just as fascinated as he is every time. His boyfriend is making homemade pizza, even starting the dough from scratch. He tosses it in the air, catching it again with skill. He winks at Cas. Sam rolls his eyes, “Don’t let him fool you, Castiel, he’s done that hundreds of times.”

“You should have been a chef, Dean.” Cas tells him honestly.

“I tell him that all the time.” Sam admits, sighing in defeat at relinquishing the information that he actually does think his brothers cooking is phenomenal.

Truthfully, Dean had thought about it. But back then, there just hadn’t been quite the living in the profession as there was today. Dean had gone to school for architecture instead, but then his dad had passed and he came home to help their mom and Sam. The he found a job doing contracting that paid well, and the rest was history. He did secretly regret not finishing a degree, but he would never let his mother or brother feel guilty over needing him.

The three men have a delicious meal together, and Dean is thrilled at how well Cas and Sam are hitting it off. He couldn’t be more proud to show off either one of them, and getting to show them off to each other had him practically splitting his face with his grin. Dean and his boyfriend lay together on the couch after Sam leaves.  
Cas initiates a kiss, and Dean deepens it after only minutes. His lips glide against Cas’, and his hand wanders to smooth down his arm. He shifts until he’s hovering his body over Castiel’s. Cas smiles up at him with a timid expression. He finds Dean deeply attractive and has thought about him in unholy terms many times, but they haven’t gone further than making out thus far. His previous boyfriend, Balthazar, known to Cas as Bal, had completely crushed his heart. That was years ago now, but Cas would never forget that feeling as long as he lived. Bal was Castiel’s first everything- first love, first time, the first person Cas had ever given himself completely to. He had found out Bal was cheating on him, and when confronted, the other main claimed that ‘they were never exclusive.’ It took Cas months to accept the fact that they were over, and years after that to regain what he had lost to him. He was a stronger man now, but his social and sexual confidence were never quite what they were as a naïve 23 year old.

Dean proceeds cautiously. “You’re so beautiful.” He kisses along his boyfriend’s jawline, and Cas grips his shoulders. He squirms with his arousal. “This okay?” Dean checks- he knows Cas’ history and would never do anything that he didn’t want to do. Cas nods fervently and pulls him closer. Dean’s calloused hand slips down to Castiel’s jean’s, and he runs his hand over his obvious hard-on. Dean starts to rub him through his pants, enjoying the soft moans he is eliciting from his partner. “Feel good?” He asks him, increasing the pressure.

Castiel gives his consent and Dean finally unzips his jeans and strokes him underneath his boxers. He grips Cas in his hand, flicking his wrist ever so slightly as he moves up and down. The sounds the man underneath him is making are causing his own arousal to make itself very well-known.

Cas will admit, he is so lost in pleasure that he forgets that he is supposed to be helping his partner out too. He lets Dean kiss him passionately, his breathing erratic as he strokes him with an increasing pace. Dean’s thumb strokes over the head of his cock and he feels his orgasm begin to build. He moans particularly loud, bucking up into his boyfriend’s hand. “Dean…” His blue eyes meet Dean’s, which are darkened with lust and something else he can’t quite name. Dean looks between them at the act his hand is performing, and that’s it for Cas. He finishes all over his own shirt, toes curling at the force of his orgasm.

He comes down from the high, his eyes taking in the scene before him. “Oh Dean, I’m sorry!” He feels embarrassed as he recognizes that his partner hasn’t been touched at all. Dean just laughs “It’s completely fine. But, you can help me if you’d like…” Nothing could have prepared Castiel for the sight of his boyfriend taking his cock out of his jeans and boxers, beginning to stroke himself slowly as he watches Cas’ eyes. Cas pushes his hand away and replaces it with his own, newfound confidence making itself known. After a minute, Dean places his hand over his and they stroke together. Cas finds it highly erotic and intimate at the same time, and their eyes never lose sight of either the act they’re performing or each other’s gaze.

They both lay together, spent and badly needing to shower off, but content. Dean loans Cas clothes, and they cross another first off the list- their first time spending the night together.

 

Dean and Cas have been dating going on nine months now. They met in late August and became official sometime in November. It’s now the early days of June, summer seeming to pop up overnight. This particular day is a hot one, over ninety degrees and the two men decide to hit a local bar to hang out and cool off.

Dean hasn’t been to this place much, and Cas has never been at all, but they decide to pick something different than the Roadhouse. They soon realize their mistake as they notice a small group of men watching them. After a few minutes, they can clearly hear them making inappropriate and homophobic comments. Cas is used to hearing harsh slurs from his youth, and they had never really bothered him. He knew who he was and it didn’t matter to him what strangers thought. On the contrary, that kind of language is so rarely heard in this town that it starts to rile Dean up.

“Hey, how about we relax fellas, huh?” Dean snips at them, clearly losing his patience. The men just laugh in response, as if Dean has told a joke. Cas watches his boyfriend, seeing the tension in his whole body. “Dean…”

“We’re just having a damn drink, Cas. Not bothering anyone.” He clenches his fist around his beer bottle. 

“Sometimes, you can’t change people’s opinions. And that’s okay. We don’t have to prove anything to anyone.” Cas tells him gently.

He can see Dean visibly relax as he realizes Cas is right- but now Cas starts to stiffen in his own posture. The three men are all unattractive and unfriendly looking, but now Castiel can see that one has another remarkable feature-

Unnerving, downright cold, and unmistakably yellow eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, it has been a LONG time since I've written smut. I hope I didn't do too badly. However, there will be more where that came from in the future of this fic ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: brief mention of homphobic language- this does not reflect my own views (obviously) it's just for the sake of the story.

Castiel keeps his calm for a while longer, but finally he nudges Dean. “Can we head out now?”

They leave the establishment, bracing themselves for the heat on the walk to the Impala. The place was pretty packed, and Dean wanted to park in the shade since his vehicle is black and absorbs heat. Neither man notices the trio of men previously harassing them leave the joint not a minute after them.

Cas feels a touch on his ass, but it feels wrong- it’s definitely not Dean’s hand.

“Whatsa matter? Thought that’s what you liked.” The man sneers. His voice is nasally and his tone is taunting.

Dean whips around, “Get your hands off him.” His tone is venomous as he steps between the man and Cas. “Touch him again and it will be your worst nightmare.”

Cas has seen Dean irritated, a little mad, but never….downright in a fit of rage like this. The man gets into his boyfriend’s face. “I didn’t touch him. I’m not a faggot.” Dean’s fist flies up so fast that Cas almost doesn’t see it, until it connects with the man’s face with an audible crunch.

The two men from inside the bar seem to step out from nowhere. None of them look at Cas, they swarm Dean with a vengeance. It’s clear that they are angry with Dean for trying to stand up to them. Two of them hold his arms while the man with the yellow eyes gets a good hit right to Dean’s jaw. Cas freezes in shocked horror. Dean’s lip splits immediately and begins to bleed. In the span of a mere minute, the man with the yellow eyes has hit Dean half a dozen times. Castiel can hear himself screaming for them to stop, but his voice sounds foreign and far away, even to his own ears.

Dean thrashes wildly, attempting to break free of their hold, but with three men against one he has no hope. He dodges a few hits, but when the yellow-eyed man gets a good blow to his head, he knows his luck has run out. His head swims, throbbing and still desperately trying to think of a way to escape these men. Dean feels blood trickling from his temple and the corner of his mouth, but as one of the men knees him in the stomach, that’s the least of his worries.

Castiel bolts, running back toward the bar. He bursts through the door “Help! I need help.” He sounds hysterical. “My boyfriend is being attacked!” A bunch of men jump out of their seats, and the bartender calls the police. Cas runs back outside, almost tripping over his own feet. The trio of men see the mob coming toward them and drop Dean, all three of them bolting in different directions. Cas is the first one to reach Dean, and although he knows this is his boyfriend, his brain almost doesn’t comprehend it.

Dean’s face is bruising quickly, one eye swelling shut. There are various cuts across his cheeks, with smatters and smears of blood down his face, neck, and chest. His shirt is even torn a little on one side. “Dean! Oh God, Dean…” Cas drops to his knees. He can hear sirens in the distance, and he prays an ambulance is accompanying the police. He pulls his boyfriend’s head into his lap. There are a few men from the bar standing around him, asking if there is anything they can do. A few more are searching the area for the men who attacked Dean.

“I love you…” Castiel’s voice sounds like a plead. “I know I should have said it earlier. I’m not just saying it because of…because of this. I mean it. Please, Dean, I love you…” Dean’s hand twitches in response. “Stay with me.” Cas tells him. “We’ll be at the hospital soon. It will be just like when I went, you’ll be fine.”

Dean is put into a neck brace and strapped down to a stretcher as they prepare to load him into the ambulance. They ask Cas all kinds of questions, and he rattles off the answers in shock. He calls Sam on the ride to the hospital as he squeezes Dean’s hand. Sam’s voice sounds as panicked as his own, and he promises that himself and Mary are on their way.

Dean loses consciousness about the time that the paramedics arrive. He heard the sirens, aware that he didn’t have to fight to stay awake anymore because he would be being treated by professionals who would take care of him. He vaguely knows that Cas is with him, and that he’s extremely worried, but the pain overwhelms him and he drifts off seamlessly.

Castiel sits in the waiting room of the local hospital, sipping a tasteless cup of coffee while sandwiched between Sam and Mary Winchester. His red-rimmed eyes stare blankly ahead- he is too lost in thought to pay attention at the moment. He already ran through the day’s events with the paramedics, then the police, and then his boyfriend’s family- yet he still can’t stop replaying it over and over again. He can’t help but think that if he would have just done something himself, this never would have happened in the first place. As if Sam can read his mind, the younger man places a hand on his shoulder.  “You know….our dad was on the force. A couple of times he was the one laying in that bed, beat up as all hell….” Sam starts but then trails off, taking a deep breath. “But he always made it out. He could be laying there with both eyes swollen shut and he’d find a way to be the one making /us/ feel better. He was strong…Dean’s a lot like him.” He finally turns his head to look at Cas, and Cas meets his eyes. He wants to believe Sam, but his fear is crippling him.

It’s almost two hours before the doctor comes out to speak with them.  “Mr. Winchester is stable. He’s been moved from the emergency room to a room in the trauma unit. We’d like to keep an eye on him for at least a couple of days.” The doctor is a lanky man with kind eyes and a name tag reading “Dr. Fitzgerald.” He tells the anxious trio that they may see Dean one at a time. “He’s not awake, but I’m sure he will know you are there.” He gives them all a reassuring smile and offers to lead them to their loved one’s room.

Cas and Sam silently agree to let Mary be the first to see Dean. The two men sit outside the room in a couple of chairs while she spends some time with her first-born child. About thirty minutes later, a group of people rounds the corner and heads straight for them. Sam obviously recognizes them, because he stands immediately. Castiel stands too, assuming that they are the members of Dean’s extended family he’s heard so much about.

It turns out he’s right- Bobby Singer, Ellen Harvelle, and even Sheriff Jodi Mills have come to see Dean. He takes a walk with the Sheriff for her own cup of coffee as the family converses with Mary.

“I’m so sorry I was off duty tonight.” Jodi tells him. “But you can be sure that my guys will find those bastards.” Castiel gives her the description of the men himself, per her request. She wanted to hear it straight from the source so that she would get all of the proper details. She stops suddenly.

“Yellow eyes, you say?” She repeats Cas’ words. He nods, tilting his head in confusion at her reaction.

“I know it sounds strange. But I saw them plain as day.” He tells her.

Jodi looks bewildered “Dean’s father was tracking that man before he passed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for reading !


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel has been staring at his boyfriend’s face for over an hour now. He sits by his bedside, holding one of his hands gently. The beeping of the various monitors around them does nothing to drown out Cas’ thoughts. It’s odd, he thinks, that Dean looks peaceful right now. It’s been over 24 hours since the attack, but he has yet to wake up. The dark haired man tried to focus on the unharmed parts of his lover’s face, but the dark bruises kept drawing his sight.

“You know, I think my car might need some more work done.” Cas smiles weakly, even though he knows Dean isn’t awake to see it. “So you might want to wake up soon. Don’t be selfish.” He attempts to crack a joke, hoping with all his might that somehow his words are getting through to Dean. “It’s only been one day and I’m going crazy that I can’t have a conversation with you.” He rubs his thumb over Dean’s hand. The man’s knuckles are also bruised, from punching one of the attackers in the nose.

A nurse pokes her head in. “He awake yet?” Her name is Missouri, and she’s been very supportive of Dean and his family. She tells Cas that she has psychic abilities, and she seems so earnest that he’s inclined to believe her. She tells him that his relationship with Dean is the real deal, and that loving him through this will get them out of the woods. It sounds hokey, Cas knows, but he loves his boyfriend so much that he wills himself to believe it.

Dean drifts in and out, but his eyelids feel so heavy that he can’t find the strength to open them. He feels a cool touch on his hand, anchoring him to reality when he feels lost inside his own body. He dreams, but each one is distorted and he forgets it almost as soon as he stirs. He thinks it must be from all the pain medication swimming through his veins, but he can’t be sure. He isn’t positive on how much time as passed, but he wants to wake up now. Dean attempts to speak. His lips feel like jell-o, but he thinks he manages to make a sound.

“C…..” A tiny syllable bumbles from Dean’s lips. Castiel immediately whips his head around at the sound. “Dean?! Did you…say something?” He starts to second guess what he heard, the sound was so unintelligible. He focuses hard on Dean’s mouth and sees it try to move again.

“As.” Dean is getting frustrated at himself.

“It’s okay…don’t strain yourself.” The dark-haired man reassures him, patting his forearm soothingly. 

Dean’s eyelids flutter open a crack, but the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital room startle him. Cas sees the vivid green flash for a moment under honey lashes, and he waits patiently. He doesn’t want to pressure the other man when he’s clearly still in a weakened state.

Five minutes pass before Dean tries again. “Cas.” He finally croaks out his boyfriend’s name. The corners of his mouth turn up in triumph, and his eyes peek open once again.  
Castiel gives him a wide, brilliant smile. “Hi there, handsome.” 

 

Dean is discharged the next day in early afternoon. He has two broken ribs, a myriad of cuts and bruises littering his face and body, and one of his eyes is still in pretty bad shape but the swelling has reduced marginally. Mary, Bobby, Ellen and Jo, and Sam and Jess are all there with Castiel to help get Dean home safely and to make him comfortable. Cas will be staying at Dean’s with him while he heals, and Sam offered to alternate shifts of who will stay there to help him around the house. Gabriel is staying at Cas’ still to watch the place.

Dean grumbles and complains about all of the help, but deep down he knows he needs it. His ribs hurt like hell and they make it difficult for him to walk long distances, even if the ‘long’ distance is considered from his kitchen to his bedroom. He also has trouble laying down by himself. He feels embarrassed in the way his dad used to- like he’s suddenly reverted back to a childlike state.

A few days after arriving home, Dean calls for his boyfriend in an unsure tone. “Yes Dean?” Castiel appears at his side in under a minute.

“I….want to take a shower.” Dean tells him, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

It takes Cas a moment to process why the other man is telling him this. “Oh! You would like some help.” He affirms. He sees the flush high on his lovers cheekbones.  
“If that’s not, uh, too weird or anything.” Dean is avoiding his eyes.

“Of course not.” Cas knows this is not the time to make any sort of sexual innuendo, joke or otherwise. He helps the taller man to the bathroom, and they decide together that a bath would be much easier. He helps him strip down to his boxers, then turns around to give him some privacy. This is not about seeing Dean naked, and he knows that.

A few minutes later and Dean is resting in a warm bath full of bubbles. Cas sits on a pillow on the floor next to the tub. He uses a loofah and softly scrubs Dean’s back. “That feels so good.” Dean’s voice sounds reverent. “Thank you.” He adds softly. Castiel cards his hand through Dean’s wet hair. “No trouble at all.”

“You know….I’m sorry.” He confesses. His blue eyes fill with tears faster than he can swallow them back. “I should’ve done more. It should’ve been me instead.” His hand drops from Dean’s hair into the water with a plopping sound.

“Don’t say that.” The green-eyed man snaps. “It was their fault, not ours. I’m glad I was able to protect you. That’s all I care about. This is nothing.” He gestures at himself, half covered in bubbles. He sighs after a moment. “I’m all done.” Castiel curses himself, he can tell Dean is shutting down and pushing his emotions away. He holds the towel up and wraps it around the other man’s battered torso.

 

Cas is walking out of the bathroom when Dean speaks again. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head over to my Instagram account for some pictures of Dean related to how he would look in this chapter ! Tried my hardest to put them in there but it didn't work out :(  
> @smellslikedeanspirit  
> https://instagram.com/p/Bj53qDvgFz3gjjAaVq_BhJFkoVw7Tvuw2nB7AI0/  
> https://instagram.com/p/Bj55NjygGS-OjCbDVZ0rZcNVpm7AOjv4mn151s0/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this chapter features smut !
> 
> Enjoy....(;

“W-what?” Castiel can’t halt the embarrassing stutter that slips from his mouth. He’s shocked at Dean’s confession- he doubt the other man even heard his own, back in the parking lot at the bar. That means….he isn’t just saying it to say it back. He means it. The two men embrace silently.

 

Castiel never returns back to his own home after those few weeks at Dean’s house. They never really acknowledge it, but nearly all of Castiel’s stuff is moved in now, and he stays there every night. Gabriel has decided to put his place in Colorado up for sale, and is in the process of moving his stuff in his younger brother’s house. Cas graciously offered it to him and he accepted, toying with the idea of opening some sort of restaurant in town. Gabriel has always been a smart investor, and he has some money set aside for a business venture- this seems like the perfect time to put it to use.  
Dean healed in a matter of weeks, the angry bruises on his face fading until they were nothing more than a bad memory. He returns to work, and to the weekly Sunday dinners at his childhood home with his family. Now, though, his boyfriend accompanies him each time. Mary has grown quite fond of Castiel, and even his brother joins them at times. Dean feels so content that he often wonders if he’s just dreaming. What started out as a fender-bender turned into the best thing to happen to his life, and he’s thankful for it every single day when he wakes up next to his favorite bed-headed man.

Cas couldn’t be more grateful that his boyfriend is healthy now, but he shamefully struggles internally with something akin to PTSD. He gets nightmares about that day, watching the men torment Dean over and over again when his eyes are closed. He hides it well from his lover, the occasional bouts of anxiety when Dean leaves his sight…His shame is /so/ strong, he has no right to feel this way when the other man was the one who was actually attacked. He is wiping at his eyes one day while he washes dishes, so lost in thought that he doesn’t hear the other man approach him from behind. 

“Hey.” Dean greets, just coming in from work. It startles Castiel so much that he drops the dish from his hands onto the floor, the ceramic making a loud sound but not shattering.

“Oh!” Cas reaches for it immediately, desperately hoping that the extra few seconds will mask his teary eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Dean huffs a small laugh, but his smile fades as soon as he sees Cas stand back up. He knows the look on the dark-haired man’s face by now-fear. He’s seen it when the occasional spider turns up in the house, when they watch a horror film, and when he accidentally leaves the closet door open at night. But none of the aforementioned is currently happening, so Dean sees no reason why the younger man should be watery-eyed and fidgety. “Did something happen?” He worries, placing his arms around Cas.

“No….yes. Well, no, not today.” Castiel’s voice is small and his tone reluctant, but he leans into the blonde man’s embrace. It takes fifteen minutes of coaxing before the dam holding back Cas’ emotions breaks. He ends up crying on the couch to a bewildered Dean who is trying to piece together the blubbering. “A-and… you were….bleeding and I…” Cas stutters out, feeling even more terrible to release this on someone who was brutally attacked and actually went through the trauma.

Dean reacts graciously, holding onto his boyfriend and placating him the best that he can. He had no idea that the other man was feeling this way, and he feels guilty despite the situation. The two men talk for a long time, even touching on the fact that they’re currently living together. 

“I want this to be long-term.” Dean finally says. “I never thought I’d be the type to settle down, but I want to…with you.” Castiel’s face lights up with a smile, and Dean’s answers it with a grin of his own. He leans in for a kiss, and Cas pulls his face down closer, forcing him to adjust his position until he’s leaning over the other man.

Castiel’s scruff scratches lightly at Dean’s skin as he mouths at his jaw, sucking wetly on the skin of his neck. Dean tips his head back with a soft groan, tightening his grip on Cas’ hips. He’s hard in no time, his cock insistent against the restraining fabric of his jeans. His hips rock of their own accord, finding his boyfriend’s pants in the same tented state.

Dean presses down even harder against his lover, the contours of their bodies lining up perfectly. He slides a hand down Cas’ chest, watching him with lust-darkened eyes as the man’s own blue ones watch him through hooded lids. He finally reaches Castiel’s waistband, undoing the button of his jeans with practiced ease. He toys with the elastic band of the striped boxers currently doing nothing to hide his boyfriend’s arousal. He slides his tongue along the imprint left by the garment, wrenching a filthy moan from Cas. Unable to tease any longer, Dean finally shoves the offending piece of clothing as far down as he can in their current position. He catches the other man’s eyes once again, winking as he wraps a hand around his length. He flicks his wrist every other time as he slides his hand up and down, pumping just slow enough to keep him on the edge. 

“Dean… I want you inside me.” Castiel isn’t one for dirty talk, his demeanor far too shy for it, but he musters up the words to ask for what he wants. Dean moans in response, his voice an octave lower and huskier than Cas has ever heard. He gets up quickly to retrieve the lubricant from their bedroom, returning in under a minute. Cas manages to tug Dean’s shirt off before he crouches down, kneeling by the couch that Castiel is still laying across. He allows his boxers to be tugged all of the way off, then watches nervously as Dean opens the cap on the lube.

“You sure about this?” Dean double-checks. When Castiel affirms, he lays soft kisses up the inside of his lover’s thighs as his fingers drift toward their target. He circles his boyfriend’s hole, going slowly not for teasing purposes, but to be sure he is as gentle as possible. After about ten minutes of using one finger, he slips in another, wringing a desperate moan from Cas that makes him grin. “You like that, huh? You ain’t felt nothing yet.” The dark-haired man tugs at his hair, knowing by now that Dean /loves/ it.

Castiel’s mind is lust-hazy, and it seems like both minutes and hours have passed until he is watching his boyfriend roll on a condom. They’ve moved it to the bedroom now, a mass of tangled limbs on the king-sized bed that now holds both of their scents from everyday use. Dean pushes his legs up to rest over his own shoulders. He lines up with Cas’ prepped and ready entrance, smoothing his calloused hands down his lover’s thighs. “I’m gonna make it so good for you.” His grammar has dropped more syllables than usual with his arousal, a slight southern twang slipping out, barely noticeable to anyone that knows him any less than Cas. Dean pushes his length in slowly, his eyes slipping shut at the feeling. “So tight…” The pair exchanges a dirty kiss, all tongue and hot arousal. After the adjustment period, Dean quickens his pace until the sound of slapping skin and harsh breaths is filling the room.

Castiel has never made love like this. Has never ‘made love’, period. He knows this now, after years of being in an almost exclusive sexually-based relationship. Bal asked and received, while Castiel was more of just a pawn. Now, being here with Dean, the most kind, selfless, /beautiful/ man he has ever known, the sexual experience is a thousand times more magnified. He feels every thrust, every kiss, every touch fueled by his boyfriend’s love like he’s on an intense ecstasy trip. His orgasm sneaks up on him, his grip slipping on Dean’s sweaty shoulders. He switches to gripping his dirty-blonde hair instead, ripping a primal sound out of him that tips Castiel over the edge and has him spilling his release between them. Dean follows not thirty seconds after, emptying himself into the condom.

After cleaning up, they lay together in exhausted silence as they wait for sleep to come. Castiel already knows the nightmares will be gone tonight- he feels peace like he hasn’t known since before the incident. Dean falls asleep first, and Cas watches him for a few minutes before his own eyes drift closed.

The clock reads just after 3am when Castiel wakes again. One glance to his left shows him that Dean is awake as well. His brow is furrowed, and he sits up. “Do you hear that?” Tilting his head, Cas /does/ start to hear it- a strange sound in the not-too-far distance. “Stay here.” Dean instructs him, standing up.

“No!” Cas’ automatic response stems from fear. “I’ll follow behind.” The pair makes their way to the front door, where the sound seems to originate from. Dean sticks his ear up to the door, before the sound on the other side prompts him to open it. 

 

Nothing could have prepared either man for what-or who- was on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this update. Did my best to not be rusty on the smut front, let me know your thoughts on this chapter !


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting there on Dean’s front porch is an honest-to-God baby. The infant is swaddled in blankets and laying in a wicker basket, like something out of a cheesy Lifetime movie.

“Dean? What is it?” Cas is still behind him and can’t see what his boyfriend is currently seeing.

“Oh my god…it’s a…” Dean is cut off by the sound of the baby crying once again- the sound that the two heard in the bedroom just minutes prior. Castiel whips open the door. “A baby?!”

 

 

It’s now 6:30am, and the living room that Dean and Cas share is packed with people. Sheriff Mills is there, along with a few others from the police department and Dean’s younger brother. Mary and Gabriel have been instructed to give them some space until the police and Sam, the town’s resident lawyer, can figure this situation out. It seems as though the boys have told their story a hundred times by now- they woke up, heard crying, and then bam- a baby appeared.

The infant is about 9-10 months old, a little boy. He has big brown eyes and a strong grip; Cas knows this from the amount of time the child has already spent squeezing his index finger. He holds the child as he silently watches Dean pace, talking quietly with Sheriff Mills.

“Do you think this has something to do with the men who attacked me?” Dean stops moving to ask her. His back is turned to Castiel, hoping to mask his words but the dark-haired man can hear him anyway. He stiffens, looking down at the infant on his lap. This little, innocent boy is so sweet….there’s no way he can be connected to those awful men. At least, that’s what Cas hopes with all of his heart.

 

After several more hours of investigation and deliberation, the police department decides that the two men may take care of the child until his parents are found. They see no reason to put him in a shelter or foster system quite yet, and having Dean and Castiel take care of him for now seems like their best option. The local hospital donates supplies for them to use, and Mary comes over to show the boys the ropes on how to care for an infant.

Dean watches his boyfriend feed the little boy, a smile playing on his lips. “You’re a natural. Thought you said you were the youngest sibling?” Cas shifts the baby to burp him, giving Dean an answering smile. “I am, but I love kids.” The whole scene is so achingly sweet that it tugs on something in Dean’s chest. He hates that it’s been less than 24-hours and he’s already thinking that he could get used to this. He knows it’s going to crush himself and Castiel both when the baby’s parents are found.

 

It’s been one week, and there are no new updates on the case. If it can even be called a case- Sam and the local P.D. have zero leads on where the infant came from and who his parents are.

 

One week turns into two, which turns into three and a half. There are flyers for the young boy all around the county, and information about him has been sent out in the police database. Cas and Dean spend their days holding their breath over whether every knock on their door will be taking the young boy away from them. They know its selfish, but it’s hard to want to give a 10-month old back to his parents who seemingly /lost/ him in the first place. Or abandoned him.

Up one night with the baby at 1am, Dean brings him into he and Castiel’s bedroom. Cas is sitting up waiting for him. “Cas, I..I want to keep him.” Dean confesses desperately. “I want this little boy.” His boyfriend gives him a sad smile. “I don’t know if that’s possible. In the future, we can adopt.” He tells him, his supposed-to-be-hopeful tone falling flat even in his own ears. He knows what Dean means, what he is feeling, because he’s feeling the same way. They both want /this/ little boy, not just any kid from an adoption agency. This little boy is special, a gift for them from some unknown being.

Dean decides to talk to Sam about this the next day. “Can you do anything? Is it possible?” Dean fidgets with his hands, avoiding his brother’s gaze. They’re sitting in “Benny’s Brews”, the first time Dean has left his home in days. He has bags under his eyes and his hair is wild, but despite all this, he is the happiest Sam has ever seen him. He widens his hazel eyes, tapping his fingers on the wooden table they’re currently sitting at. “I’ll see what I can do, Dean.”

 

Dean and Castiel talk about the semantics of it, in the event that they could actually make this happen. Dean can start working from home more often, and Castiel can hire employees to help out with his store. Sometimes he can even take the baby with him. They can convert the guest bedroom into a nursery for the boy.

 

Sam goes to talk to Jodi Mills later that day. He explains what his brother had told him that morning. “I think he really wants this, Jodi.” He tells her earnestly. “Are there any leads? Can he stay with them?” He’s started to grow attached to the baby himself, and he would like to see nothing more than see him stay in his brother’s care.

“As long as no parents or guardians turn up, we might be able to find a way to bypass the foster system entirely and move the process along. It’s gonna take some time.” Jodi warns Sam. “And both of the boys and the house will need to pass an inspection and evaluation.”

“But it’s possible?” Sam asks hopefully. Jodi nods, and they set to work on trying to gather the extensive paperwork they will need. Both agree not to mention it to anyone else, least of all Castiel and Dean, before they are positive.

Several weeks pass without incident. Cas and Dean could /almost/ pretend that this is their permanent life. The baby is great, well-tempered and less fussy than a child under one years old has any right to be. He loves the outdoors and going for walks with Castiel. His favorite food is mashed potatoes and he thinks peek-a-boo is the funniest thing of all time. And the two men fall more and more in love with him every day.

 

Two months almost to the day the boy was found, Sam comes bursting through the door of his brother’s house. “I have some good news.” His smile can’t be contained. “In a few weeks, I scheduled a CPS visit for you two.” Both Cas and Dean look confused.

“And why is it good news that Child Protective Services is coming here?” Dean asks, bouncing the baby on his knee.

“Because it means that if you’re cleared…you can sign the adoption papers within a year.” Sam tells him.

Cas and Dean turn to look at one another excitedly. “But, there’s one more thing.” Sam confesses.

“You two have to be married to adopt a child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a lot of plans for this fic, but there won't be more than 20 chapters (total) at most. Comments and kudos are always great encouragement ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about you all ! Or this story. Here's another chapter, although it's a little short. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and check out my second fic that's currently in progress- "Angel of the Morning"

Dean's eyes grow wide and Castiel lets out a small gasp. Sam leaves them alone with a small file of papers regarding the CPS visit, promising to call later. The two males sit together on their couch, at a loss for words for quite some time. Finally, Dean speaks, "Well, this isn't quite how I wanted to do it." He laughs shakily, his nerves causing his voice to tremble.

"Do what?" Cas asks curiously.

 

"Ask you to marry me." Dean smiles fondly at his boyfriend. "You know, I was going to do the whole shebang. Get a ring, get down on one knee. But now...if you want this kid, I'm all in, Cas."

 

The blue-eyed man squeaks "Dean!" He had no idea that Dean was thinking about their future so seriously. He knows this is a big deal for him. "I do. I mean, I will. I mean, let's do this." He stutters out the sentence ungracefully, the high points of his cheekbones flushing rose. They embrace softly before going through the papers in the file that Sam left.

 

The Child Protective Services visit and interview the next week are nerve-wracking. Cas keeps smoothing down his over-gelled hair anxiously, while Dean holds the small boy on his hip and clings to him like a lifeline.

"And are you two married?" The inevitable question comes up from the case worker, Ms. Pamela Barnes. 

"We're engaged." Dean pipes up. Which is technically true. They're going to the courthouse for the papers, and then later on down the road they have decided to have an actual wedding to celebrate with their friends and family.

She smiles kindly. "Well, from the looks of it, the house is perfect for a young child to grow up in. And the two of you seem fit to take care of one. I wish it were that simple, but there's still a long process you two-or should I say you three- will have to go through." Ms. Barnes stands up, shuffling her papers. "You already know that you must be married. There are a few other technicalities. In the state of Kansas, leaving a child without provision for their identification for a period of thirty days is considered abandonment. We've covered that. This means that the little cutie will need a name. Think about it. I'll be in touch." She shakes both of their hands and waves to the little boy.

 

The young boy is now about a year old. He's just starting to take a few tentative, fumbling steps around the house. Cas and Dean cheer every time to encourage him. They have filled out the paperwork for his name, but are unable to submit it until they get married. The boy- Jonathan James- will take Dean's last name, as will Castiel. They decided on his name to honor both of their late fathers. They refer to him as JJ as a nickname. The courthouse date is set for a few days from now, and the men are in possession of their rings. JJ will attend the ceremony, along with Sam and Gabriel. Everyone else will be attending the actual ceremony, for which they have no date yet.

 

Castiel has never known that he could have everything he wanted in life and be so blissfully happy. It seems like a lifetime ago that he got in a fender-bender with a stranger, turning the unfortunate situation into the best thing that could have possibly happened. Castiel's car is in tip-top shape now, the boys' time in the garage reminding them of times gone past. Dean starts taking online classes at the local community college for a culinary degree. His fiance convinced him to go for it and pursue his pipe dream, and so he is. He feels more confident and in control of his life than he's ever felt, and he knows Castiel feels the same. The man has really come out of his shell since the start of their relationship. He makes such a great dad, Dean can't wait until they make it official.

 

Castiel has been working on his vows for days now. They are planning on doing simple, regulation vows at the courthouse, but the dark-haired man wants to say something really special on the day of their actual celebratory wedding. A knock at the door jars him out of his thoughts. "Coming!"

 

He opens the door to find Sheriff Mills. "Jodi! Come in." He smiles at her, but she does not return the gesture. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow-going, but another chapter is here !

“Alistair is attempting to claim JJ as a relative.” Jodi tells Cas the information with a grimace. “I doubt it, but of course we have to look into it nonetheless.”

 

“But if he is, JJ will go to him.” Castiel finishes her unspoken sentence. He scrubs a hand roughly over his face, knowing that it will break his fiance’s heart when he finds out. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up at Jodi. “This is just a setback. If anybody deserves their happy ending, it’s you and Dean. We’ll get this figured out.” She stands up, shooting a glance over at the child in his fenced-in play area in the corner of the living room.

 

When Dean returns home from running errands about an hour later, he can sense immediately that his lover is in distress. 

 

“Just...have a seat.” Cas tells him, mentally preparing to tell the other man what the Sheriff has told him.

 

“Alistair has contacted the police department under the pretense that JJ is related to him.” Cas finally blurts it out after much deliberation.

 

“Alistair.” Dean repeats. “The man that physically assaulted me for being gay. And they would let a  _ child _ go to his custody?”

 

“I know, but...that’s legally how it works. But Jodi told me that she doubts it is even true.”

 

Dean is quiet for a few minutes. “Maybe...maybe we could run away.” He looks up at Castiel, who is still standing and pacing. Upon hearing Dean, he stops. “What? No, Dean, that’s…” He shakes his head.

 

“Why not? We can’t just do nothing. Maybe that’s the best option.”

 

“And be on the run for the rest of our lives? For the rest of Jonathan’s life? Possibly go to jail for kidnapping?” Cas snorts. “Be realistic.”

 

“Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one who wants this.” That’s unfair, and Dean knows it, but he says it anyway. He’s very upset and he tends to lash out when he’s feeling this way.

 

“How could you say that?” Cas demands. “Because I just want what’s best for us and Jonathan?” 

 

“I don’t wanna debate this.” Dean stands and storms down the hall to their bedroom, slamming the door. Jonathan startles at the noise and starts to cry. 

 

“Nice job, dad!” Castiel is feeling petty and yells down the hall.

 

Cas and Dean barely speak for days. Castiel picks up more hours at the store to keep himself occupied and avoid Dean. Dean spends most of his time doing classwork or talking to Sam about their options. Sam feels terrible about the whole situation, blaming himself for getting the two men’s hopes up. 

 

The blonde and the dark haired men are both feeling the loss of their partner, the loneliness of an argument taking a toll on the two of them. They are both too proud to admit it, and the silence drags on. One night, when Castiel is working late and Dean is home with Jonathan, something unexpected takes the two men by surprise. Cas has just walked in the door, and Dean is playing on the living room floor with JJ. JJ looks at Castiel excitedly-

 

“Ca!” 

The shop owner rushes over. "He just said his first word!" Dean stands up to embrace him without thinking, and they squeeze each other. 

"He said Cas, he said my name!" Castiel looks just as excited as JJ did moments ago. The soon-to-be married couple both have tears in their eyes. "He's so smart." Dean comments. Despite Dean being Dad and Cas being Daddy, it is obvious he has picked up Dean's vernacular of calling him 'Cas'. The two men simultaneously both seem to remember that they are supposed to be mad at each other.

"We've been being stupid, haven't we?" Dean leans back against his fiance. Cas agrees and they both watch the child silently for a moment. 

 

"I love you," The two men say it at the same time and laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you all for reading! There will more than likely be a few more chapters to finish out this story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a month later but a new chapter is here folks ! Again, I'm winging it here for plot purposes pertaining to the adoption and the process, so forgive me if it's not 100% accurate :)

 

The courthouse ceremony, despite being small, is beautiful and meaningful. Dean and Castiel opted for an intimate gathering consisting of only themselves and Gabriel and Sam. The rest of their collective families will join them for the actual wedding, of course. They say traditional vows for now, saving the more heartfelt ones for everyone to hear. The brothers throw white and red rose petals on them as they exit the courthouse, and then its official- Dean and Cas are a married couple.

 

Not much changes, as first, but as the months pass, they begin to renovate Dean’s house to fit both of their tastes-  _ their _ home. They have the same bickering arguments that result in lovemaking, and share the same laughter at early morning cartoons and late night television. Only these times are different- they are doing it all as Mr. and Mr. Winchester. Castiel’s shop is booming; the new age of less traditional medicine and lifestyles make it a huge hit. Most of the women in nearby Lawrence frequent the shop for his herbs, spices, beeswax candles, and honey. Perhaps one of the most surprising things of all is that Dean and Gabriel have invested in a business together. They have put a down payment on a small building that is a ten minute drive from the Winchester home. The two men plan to turn it into a bistro-style restaurant, utilizing the cozy feel of the less-than-ample space and the outdoor patio.

 

JJ is still living with them, but the adoption process has not been finalized quite yet. Alistair lives off the map most of the time, but comes around just enough to make everyone wary about his intentions. Every time he shows his face, the adoption process becomes a tad bit slower. It is still undetermined if he is a relative, although Sheriff Mills assures them that every day they are a step closer to cracking the case. Dean, Sam, and Mary are now aware that this is the man that John was tracking before he passed, and that is why Jodi wants to figure him out so badly.

Coming up on the year-and-a-half mark, Jonathan walks quite well now and even has a small vocabulary. He’s an excellent eater, which Cas teases Dean about frequently- “He gets it from you, you know. A stomach like a garbage disposal.” JJ loves his “Unca Sam” and his Grammy Mary. He hasn’t quite figured out how to say “Gabriel” or “Gabe” yet, but becomes just as excited to see his other uncle.

  
  


One afternoon in early spring, the prayers of the Winchester-Novak family get answered. Alistair is arrested on charges of assault and battery and is finally able to be connected to a string of crimes leading back almost a decade. John knew of the underground crime ring he was involved with and was hot on the trail when he passed. Alistair started with petty theft and moved his way to drug dealing, hate crimes against homosexuals, and multiple accounts of assault and battery. HIs vendetta against Dean began that night in the bar, and went on for months as he attempted to sabotage the adoption process just to make him miserable. For this, Sheriff Mills was able to tack on stalking charges as well. Alistair was sentenced to prison for 25-life just a few months later.

 

The big wedding is planned for the fall of that year, and it finally seems like everything is just as it should be- criminal behind bars, their son home with them where he should be-forever. The documents are signed just two weeks after Alistair’s sentencing, and JJ is officially Jonathan James Winchester. 

 

Domestic bliss never felt so blissful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter- the big wedding of course ! It will most likely be a shorter chapter but I wanted to include it to finish out the story.


	15. Chapter 15

It is September 23rd, the big day. The biggest day of Dean’s life. The day he formally marries the love of his life in front of all of the people closest to him. Sure, he's legally already married to Castiel, but this feels so much more significant.

 

His mother is here now, and his Uncle Bobby sans trucker hat. That in itself makes it a big day. Cas’ siblings are here, along with his father and mother Charles and Rebecca, better known as Chuck and Becky. This is Dean’s first time meeting most of his family aside from Gabriel, as the Novak clan is spread out across the country.

 

The wedding and reception will be held in the backyard of the Winchester childhood home. The day is beautiful, sunny and 71 degrees. Dean is nervous, but only because he has to say his intimate vows to Cas, and he worries that they aren’t good enough. He is wearing a tailored, deep burgundy suit with a black tie, a white boutonniere pinned onto his lapel. Cas has opted for a more traditional black tux with a burgundy bowtie that matches Dean and the same boutonniere.

 

Dean is waiting at the altar as the wedding march begins to play. Castiel’s brother Balthazar plays the tune on a piano sitting atop on a silk runner towards the side of the yard. Dean wipes his sweaty palms on his pants and hopes that no one notices. When Cas comes around the corner on the arm of his father (his choice to still keep with some of the same heterosexual traditions), the oldest Winchester brother thinks that he has never seen a more breathtaking sight. His lover looks radiant with happiness, and it makes his heart beat faster to know that he gets to look at that smile for as long as he lives. Dean wants to peek at the crowd but he can’t take his eyes off of Castiel.

 

They join hands as he finally makes his way up to Dean. They stand under the flowered trellis as they wait for the priest to begin.

 

“Do you, Castiel Emmanuel James Novak, take Dean Henry Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

“I do.”

  
  


“And do you, Dean Henry Winchester take Castiel Emmanuel James Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

“I do.”

 

“The couple wishes to exchange personal vows at this time.” The priest takes a small step back and flashes them an encouraging smile. 

 

Cas clears his throat and removes a small piece of paper from his pocket, although he knows what he has written by heart. It’s easier for him to read the words on the paper than to look up at Dean while he spills his heart out to him.

 

“Dean. I have looked at you for approximately four hundred and thirty days. In those four hundred and thirty days, I have seen a compassionate man, a loving man, and a truly hard-working man. I have seen a selfish man, a bitter man, an injured man. I have seen a happy man, an angry man, and even a sad man. But above all, I have seen my man. A man that I have felt more than lucky to share all of these emotions and moods with, through our darkest moments and our most triumphant victories. You have shown me the beauty in every small part of life without even realizing it- a simple black t-shirt, a home-cooked meal, a terrible horror movie. I look forward to partaking in these pleasures with you by my side forever. You are the love of all my lifetimes.” Castiel finally spares a glance at Dean, whose eyes are brimming with unshed tears. It makes Cas squeeze his hands and breathe a sigh of relief- his husband had felt the love that Cas was giving to him.

 

“All my life, I had never expected to fall in love. The town was too small, I always worked too much, I was incapable. These were the things I told myself to dismiss my feelings of longing toward settling down and being happy with my own family. The day I-quite literally- crashed into you, I knew that I could no longer hide from myself. You showed me how to love without even trying, and you continue to show me every single day. I choose you, and I choose to continue being surprised for the rest of my life.” Dean looks to the priest for the go-ahead to kiss his husband and finalize their ceremony.

 

“I pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Winchester. You may now kiss the husband.” The entire crowd claps as they kiss each other. They turn to face everyone directly afterward and realize that there isn’t a single dry eye in the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean walks around to mingle as is customary, and blushes under the praise of his mother and Jessica for his vows. He catches a waiter walking by and hands them each a glass of champagne while taking one for himself. He sips his and teases Jess “What, you don’t feel the need to get hammered quite yet? Wait ‘til you meet the rest of the family.” She laughs but still doesn’t make a move for her glass. “It’s good, I promise.” Dean tells her. 

“Oh, I’m sure it is!” She says it lightly, without looking at Dean in the eye, a small smile on her face. He squints at her. “Oh my god….you’re pregnant, aren’t you?!” Her cheeks flush and he knows he’s right.    
  
“We didn’t want to steal yours and Cas’ thunder, it’s your big day, not mine.” Jess hugs him. “Don’t tell anyone just yet, okay?”

 

Time passes in a blur as he and Castiel make their rounds to properly greet their relatives. It’s fun, but exhausting. The sun is dipping low in the sky when it is finally time for their first dance. The backyard sparkles with what seems like thousands of twinkle lights and lanterns. They sway back and forth to the sound of Frank Sinatra, and the moment is so perfect that it seems almost enchanted. Blue eyes stare into green with equal wonder in each. A small tug on both of their legs breaks the spell, and the two men look down to see their son JJ interrupting the dance. Mary appears, stage whispering “I’m sorry, I tried to stop him,” but both Dean and Castiel wave her off. They pick him up and resume their dance with him between them.

 

It is then that Dean is positive that this is what he’s been waiting his entire life for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end ! Thank you all so much for sticking with the story and for reading. It has been my pleasure to get back into writing again, even if it's only fanfiction. I have one more fic currently in progress and a whole list of ideas for new ones, so stick around and stay updated on my page for those. :)


End file.
